The present invention comprises a new Bidens plant, botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘BIDZ0001’.
‘BIDZ0001’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has bright yellow, single-type flowers, deep green foliage, free branching, medium sized and semi-upright and mounding to later becoming more of a creeping plant habit.
‘BIDZ0001’ originated from an open pollinated hybridization made in the summer of 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘F0158-1’, having somewhat smaller yellow flowers of a slightly deeper hue, and more vigorous growth habit.
The male parent of ‘BIDZ0001’ was an unknown plant. The resultant seeds were sown in March 2007. ‘BIDZ0001’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny in May 2007.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘BIDZ0001’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the early summer of 2007, in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.